


Permission to Enter

by OmnivoreNZ



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnivoreNZ/pseuds/OmnivoreNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VM has broken into a businessman's home/office, searching for something. She gets away without being caught, but he calls and asks her to come over. Later she explains to her father why she thinks she can trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to Enter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of short scenes. Practice with dialogue - trying to make the speakers sound different. First AO3 post. First Veronica Mars fic.

[VM has broken into a businessman's home/office, searching for some unspecified evidence. She gets away without being caught, but he calls and asks her to come over.]

 

"As you can see, my security system is a bit better than you expected. Nice clear photos, showing you breaking in and searching my place. And I'm not happy about it. I feel a bit ... violated. It's only a psychological pain, but you're a teenage girl - I'm sure you'd agree that pain is still pain, even when it's just in your mind."

"What can I say. I'm sorry. I was trying to find something for a friend."

"That's between you and your friend. This is about you and me. You have caused me pain, and some inconvenience. Now I have a simple remedy - I can just pass this evidence to Sheriff Lamb and I'm sure even his minimal abilities would suffice to see you in jail."

"Please, please, don't do that. Sheriff Lamb hates my whole family. He'd ... well I don't really know what he'd do but I know it would be bad, really bad."

"Very well, let us see if we can agree on an exchange. I am physically unharmed, but somewhat mentally violated. I would see you in the same state. In fact, I would see you undress for me, after which I would take a few photographs. Tasteful ones, I assure you, and purely for my own use, but still nude photographs. What do you say - a dozen photographs in exchange for breaking into my house and searching my personal belongings?"

"Five."

"Ten, but you have to promise to smile and make an effort."

"Ok. I'll do it. Ten photos."

"Excellent. Now here are the security photographs ... all selected ... and deleted. Poof! All gone."

"But you don't have the photos of me. You just destroyed the evidence!"

"Oh, I have a small studio setup in the next room, with lighting and a proper backdrop. We will get much better quality pictures there. As for the evidence - it's no longer needed. We have an agreement, do we not?. Certainly, you could walk out now. There's nothing to stop you - except your word. Shall we go?"

\------------------------------------------------------------

[Veronica, having told her father about the events above, explains to her father why she thinks she can trust Phillips.]

 

"So, a few days later, Sheriff Lamb hauled me down to the station. Turns out that he'd had Phillips under survaillance. They had pics of me breaking in. He gloated. I mean, he really gloated."

"What happened?"

"Well, Lamb was still busy telling me chapter and verse of the book he was going to throw at me when Phillips came in. I tried to get his attention - I thought that there was just a chance I could get him to drop the charges in return for ..."

"In return for what?"

"Whatever. I knew how big a mess I was in."

"So what happened?"

"Phillips looked at the photos, turned around to Lamb, and cool as a cucumber, he says 'Yes. What did you want to see me about, Sheriff?'. Well, Lamb looked a bit upset, 'cause that wasn't the way he expected the conversation to go. So he said 'These photos show Veronica Mars breaking into your house!"

"And Phillips's reply?"

"He looked at the pics, carefully, one by one. Then he looked up and said 'I suppose it does look like that. However, no crime was committed. Miss Mars had my permission to enter my home.'"

"What the hell? You're kidding!"

"No. Well the sheriff looked like he was about to pop a fuse. 'But she picked the lock!', he says. And Phillips just comes back with 'Of course she did. I didn't give her a key. Will that be all, Sheriff?'"

"I wish I could have seen Lamb's face."

"Yeah, it was quite a sight. But he bowed to the inevitable and let me go. I caught up with Phillips outside and asked him why. All he said was 'Miss Mars, I believe we had an agreement. And as part of that agreement, you **did** have my permission to enter. Retrospective permission, perhaps, but still permission. Good day, Miss Mars.'"


End file.
